Falling
by TheElrohir
Summary: It was just a prank. Nobody was supposed to get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This began as a light, "What Music Do the Exhibits Like" one shot, which... turned dark. Apparently, I can't write happy, gentle, short things. Let me know what you think! Forgive my mistakes- it's 3.30am!

One thing in regards to terminology: I've used the word banister, but I'm not sure if its right! If it's wrong, please let me know!

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

* * *

"What is that terrifying noise?" Ahkmenrah cried, covering his ears. Nicky looked up, frowning. He listened for a moment, not hearing a sound.

"What terrifying noise?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the Pharaoh.

"THAT terrifying noise!" The Pharaoh pointed down at a silver iPod on the table. Nicky blinked, automatically reaching for it and pausing the song.

"It's music, Ahk." He explained, earning a snort from the Pharaoh.

"That is not music. That sounded like a cat was drowning while a baby screamed." Ahkmenrah sat down beside him. Nicky huffed.

"It does not! Listen to it properly!" Nicky pulled the headphones out, pushing play.

Almost immediately, the Pharaoh scrambled to his feet, covering his ears.

"Turn it off!" He demanded, as Nicky quickly did so. Once it was quiet, the Pharaoh dropped his hands from his ears.

"That is horrendous! You truly believe that is music?" Nicky crossed his arms, feeling slightly offended.

"Yes! It is music- metal music. And I happen to like it!" He huffed. The Pharaoh shook his head in disbelief. "You're acting like an old man, Ahk."

"I am not an old man!" The Pharaoh protested, earning an eye roll. "I just do not think people screaming and banging on trash cans is music."

"Well, if you don't like it then go away. I want to listen to it!" Nicky told him, reaching for the iPod.

"I shall leave then. Goodbye, Nick." The Pharaoh bowed his head, fleeing before Nicky could hit play.

A few minutes later, the sound of someone clearing their throat made Nicky look up from his homework once more. He looked around in confusion, before finally spotting Octavius and Jedediah standing on the edge of the table.

"Mind explain' why Egypt-Boy ran out of here?" The cowboy asked as Octavius headed over to the iPod to examine it.

"He hates my music, and decided to be a drama queen about it." Nicky explained as the cowboy sat down on an eraser.

"What were you listening to? Was it this sort of thing?" He gestured towards the iPod, which was currently playing a Metallica song. When Nicky nodded, Jedediah grinned.

"He really hated this?" When Nicky nodded again, Jedediah snorted. "Well, he ain't got good taste!" Nicky blinked.

"Wait, you like metal music?" He demanded.

"Jedediah and I are quite enthusiastic about this screaming metal music! I don't know why, but it is most enjoyable!" Octavius called over as h scrolled through the songs.

"Well, Ahk hates it- apparently he believes it sounds like a cat drowning?" Nicky complained. When Jedediah and Octavius glanced at each other and grinned, Nicky frowned.

"What?" he asked. Jedediah chuckled suddenly, a wicked grin on his face.

"Tell me, Nicky boy, do you by any chance like pranks?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dad's going to kill us." Nicky muttered as he made his way down the hall, the two miniatures on his shoulder.

"No he won't." Jed snorted. "We're too cute for him to wanna kill us." He assured him as Nicky carefully opened the door to the security office, closing the door behind him. "'sides, nobody comes in here at night. It's just used during the day."

Nicky sat down at the desk, carefully moving the mouse of the computer. Suddenly, the monitor flickered to life.

"We need a password." He whispered.

"I suggest trying the word museum." Octavius replied. Nicky obeyed, hitting enter. When the welcome message popped up, Nicky shook his head in disbelief.

"So much for security." He muttered as the camera feeds appeared on the screen. The three of them peered close, before Octavius suddenly pointed to the foyer camera.

"There!"

Nicky quickly clicked on the box, bringing it into full screen. Near the top of the screen was Ahkmenrah, sitting on the banister surrounding the balcony of the second floor, his legs dangling off of the side and his back against a column as he read a book. Jedediah grinned, before vanishing under a desk shelf.

"Now, where is it…Aha!" He suddenly returned, dragging a microphone behind him. "We gotta plug this in somewhere."

"Here!" Octavius called back. Nicky glanced down and spotted the Roman pointing at an empty socket, marked Foyer. "Nicky, would you mind plugging it in?" The teen grinned, reaching for the chord to the microphone and plugging it in.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked, earning grins from the miniatures.

"Hell yer!" Crowed the Cowboy as he and Octavius moved so that they could see the screen.

Nicky held his iPod up to the microphone, turning the volume right up.

"Three, two, one…" he hit the on switch to the microphone. "Play!" He hit the button on the iPod, which almost immediately began to blast out the Metallica song.

Ahkmenrah reacted almost instantly. As they watched, he jumped, sending his book flying from his hands. Although the couldn't hear it, it was clear he'd let out a shout in his panic. Nicky, Jedediah and Octavius burst into a fit of giggles as the Egyptian seemed to try and scramble to his feet, reaching up to cover his ears.

"He looks like a-" Jedediah began as they continued to laugh. Suddenly, the look of panic on the Egyptian's face seemed to change slightly, his hands dropping from his ears to grab at the bannister. As they watched, the Egyptian suddenly lost his balance…

And tumbled off of the bannister. He hit the ground, and didn't get up.

Suddenly, they weren't laughing anymore.

* * *

So, what do you think? Let me know in the reviews how you'd like this to go, and I'll update soon!

-AdminElrohir


	2. Sorry!

p style="text-align: center;"Hey everyone- just a little post to let you know strongI am still writing this story-/strong but my computer died a few weeks back, and I can't afford a new one for a few more weeks. I AM writing on other computers- but it's a lot harder for editing and such things. I will get a chapter up as soon as I can- but for now, feel free to leave threats, bribes and even theories as to where the plot is going in the reviews! I love you all, and strongI AM SO SORRY!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"~AdminElrohir/p 


End file.
